


Third and Fourth Wheel

by emotionalcello



Series: Pining Aaron Hotchner [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, It never ends, Light Angst, M/M, No Sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Smexy, because I'm too dummy to write smart character, but still kind of spicy, my brain is square, ooc Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalcello/pseuds/emotionalcello
Summary: Derek, Spencer, Chris, and Aaron go on a double date with a little surprise!The story of Derek and Spencer through Chris's eyes. First two chapter is Chris going UwU at Derek/Morgan, and the third chapter is completely Derek/Spencer. So, this is definitely not about Chris/Aaron...
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Character(s), Aaron Hotchner/Original Male Character(s), Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Pining Aaron Hotchner [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600936
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo, I don't even know how I conjure this thing. The next work in the series isn't supposed to be this, but ay, this got done first and it pops some good ideas for the next work. And it's been my DREAM to make MorganxReid even since I was in highschool/middleschool when I first watch Criminal minds that still aired till season 5 and little bean me reading all the MorganxReid that I could find.
> 
> I am absolutely grateful/confused that anyone still reads a n y t h i n g from this series. More than that, I'm surprised that I'm also still attached to my oc with Aaron. But hey, as long as I'm making them, you best believe imma post em.
> 
> enjoy?

“If you can have any animal as a pet, what would you like to keep?” Chris asks, and Aaron –who’s already used to random shit Chris said mid-activities – goes right to thinking.

It’s only been five minutes since they laid down the tartan picnic blanket and put out the caesar salad, chicken subs, cheeses, banana bread with chocolate chips, and wine thermoses. The day is sunny for this time of year in Quantico. The park is bustling with kids, parents, dog walkers, joggers, and other couples enjoying a picnic date with their wine in their thermoses.

The sun isn’t shining too much, but Chris is glad he’s using sunscreen anyway. It’s comfortably windy but still pretty humid. All in all, it’s close to a perfect day outside.

“I would keep two dogs, one saint bernard and one chihuahua,” Aaron says, pouring their wine in plastic glasses.

“No no, dogs, cats, and all mainstream pets are not allowed, but the choice interests me, please elaborate,” Chris picks up and chomps on the sub.

“I’ve always loved how saint bernard look. They’re gentle giants. As for the chihuahua, I think I like the idea of a fluffy little figure that fits in my arms.”

“Okay, valid, that’s hella cute.” Chris kisses him on the cheek for the cuteness he’s been blessed with. “So, how about some more wild not really pets?”

“Hmmm,” Aaron stabs the salad with a piece of chicken and looks around as if to search for inspiration. “A falcon, I always think they’re cool. Maybe a raven as well because they’re smart.”

“Now you’re talking!” Chris sips the wine from the plastic cup. “I used to want to keep a dolphin, but that documentary, The Cove I think? That ruined me, man... Now I want a capybara.”

“A capybara? The giant rodent?”

“Yeah, they just seem chill and cool, and once I saw a video where they’re chilling in a warm bath with an orange on their head. Maybe I’m just jealous of their state of zen.”

“Five years of yoga isn’t enough to make you zen?” Aaron questioned amusedly, pouring himself wine.

“I can do yoga all my life and I’ll still be a crack-ass hyper motherfucker. Cheers!” Chris lifts his cup.

“Cheers,” Aaron says, and toast their plastic cups, “To our one year anniversary.”

“Whoo!” Chris cheered, and downed the wine like a shot, resulting in a light spill and a coughing streak. “Ehem, sorry, I got too excited.”

One year since they became an official couple. It doesn’t feel that long ago, feels like time flies by so quickly. Their relationship isn’t dramatic in a soap drama toxic way, but it has its ups and downs. Tears were shed, shenanigans were done and some screams made presence too. They laugh, they fight, and they make up with a make out.

For a total of 365 days in a relationship, there are 267 video calls, 278 voice calls, thousands of messages, 69(nice) times meeting face to face with varying lengths from thirty minutes to 2 days. In that span of times, they take a peek of each other’s treasures and scars, but not all, that’s for the rest of the years.

In one year, they’ve picked up some things from each other. Aaron puts sun cream every time he goes out, and a sleeping mask moisturizer before bed. Chris who only likes beer in his casual night now leaning the wine side because of Aaron. Aaron is learning pop culture through Chris while Chris is starting to pick up books that Aaron recommends.

“It’s been the best year I’ve had,” Chris states dreamily, sipping the wine this time.

“Really?” Aaron says, humoring instead of asking. “Come on, your _real_ best year,” Now that’s asking.

Chris thinks again, replaying his life before Aaron. Chris is definitely a partier when he’s in teens, but in his late twenties was the peak party Chris. He had his drunk phase where he’ll chug on white claws and Steel till he’s waste. Six shots at the club for good fun. Risque sex on the bathroom or the back of the building with whoever. It was fun nights paired with terrible times of coming to work hangover.

Before his late twenties was the teen and early twenties. Just taken in by Matty, Chris didn’t find his ground at the start. He spent a year homeschooled to catch up with his education according to his age. When he does, he didn’t even consider regular school, he right out says yes.

Chris spent the last two years of high school at a public school. It was both glorious and disastrous. Chris ended up repeating a year. He had been bullied and admired. Fought back and beaten up. He had girlfriends, boyfriends, both at the same time, cheated with one of them and they all go by quickly. No one lasts more than three months and the quickest being two weeks. Going to parties, having fights, causing trouble, going through an emo phase. Joined a band, left the band screaming. Slept with the teacher(Not his proudest moment) and got her fired (but she’s doing fine now across town). It’s like a brave new world and Chris was there to experience everything, good and bad.

Even after high school and out to the adult world, he wouldn’t be caught single for more than two months, always a new one to call his.

Looking back, he still has a full-body physical cringe whenever he remembered that part of his life. Being drunk with constantly changing lovers in his arms in his late twenties hides the realization of his loneliness, then he sobered up with a physical and metaphorical slap from Haily.

Even after that, he’s still a serial dater, but he chose his partner better, he chose his one night stands more wisely. Then he thought Rachel was the one gift life given him from all the growth he’s done but turns out, that’s Aaron.

“Wow, my life just flashed in front of me,” Chris mumbles into space as he’s drinking his plastic cup wine. “Thinking back, this has got to be one of the best years I have, but! I told you about Rachel, right?”

“The long time girlfriend,” Aaron stated as he’s chowing down his share of subs. Of course, he knows, Chris told him the whole detail of the four-year relationship that ends in tears in a three hour call while Aaron is on his jet home.

“Uh-huh. After Rachel, I stayed single for two years until you. Which is a big thing since I’ve never stayed single for more than two months since I’m 18. So, that two years was just me coming onto terms with myself. It’s a ted talk self-love bs, but that shit works with me. I had quality time with friends instead, and have more time for me. It was a good downtime to prepare for you I think.” Chris nibbles on the cheeses while eating the rest of the salad, and finds Aaron with a mushy smile.

“Why are you making that cute face!” Chris coos, pinching Aaron’s cheek while scooting closer, leaning his head on his shoulder.

“I’m glad you had that downtime, I don’t think we could’ve happened without it.”

“I guess you’re right. I have to thank past Chris for that,” Chris said as he pats himself on the back. “What about you? What’s _your_ best year?”

Aaron looks away to the park, looking at the children running with their dogs and their parents trailing behind them, pushing a baby cart. The other couples and families laying down a picnic blanket and having a time. The kids playing tags. The sky is a light grey, yet sunny enough to brighten the day. Aaron looks deep in thought.

“I just graduated high school then,” Aaron started, using his free hand to hold Chris’s. “Just enrolled in college and I was very optimistic. Haily enrolled in the same college. Sean was nine at the time and he still sees me as the cool older brother. Both my parents are still alive. Everything still stays together. After my dad died, it all started to crumble slowly, starting with my mom who followed him too soon, then me and Sean. Haily was the only solid thing I can hold on to, but eventually, she also crumbles.”

Chris noticed the tight clench holding his hand.

Aaron continues, “Then I did too, slowly, with micro undetected cracks, but what is a man without a few cracks? I was perfectly functional even with the missing bits in me.” Often, Aaron would bare his soul like this. Telling bits of his raw past with an indifferent face. Chris would have to hold back from consoling him obsessively, it’ll only remind Aaron how sad it was. It’s not what Aaron needs. “Then you came. Shaped bizarrely, but you fit right in.”

“Me, you make it seem like I’m such a great change for you.” Chris looks up shyly to see the light air in Aaron’s posture. Good to know that Aaron can talk about his past comfortably.

“Because you are. You’re more like glue for me. A glitter glue,” Aaron joked. “It’s not the best type of glue in the market, but it’s colorful, fun, and it makes me happy.” Chris has never been so touched and proud that Aaron calls him a glitter glue, and it all shows on his face.

“I am a glitter glue to your cracks... Shakespeare could never! Edgar Allan Poe who?? Jane Austen? Don’t know her.”

“Okay, you’re exaggerating,” Aaron ducks shyly, pink in his cheeks and Chris just has to push.

“One more thing though.” Aaron looks up mid cheese delivery. “What color of glitter would I be?”

“Yellow, pink, and magenta... with blue shift.”

“That’s a quick answer, you’ve been thinking a lot about that haven’t you?” Chris shoves shoulders with him.

“I may have,” he confessed meekly as he nibbles on cheese.

“Aaron Hotchner, a man after my own heart. That was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said about me.” Chris puts both his hand on his chest and draped himself on Aaron’s lap, knocking the cheese from Aaron’s hand and luckily enough, did not knock over the wine on Aaron’s other hand.

“Being called glitter glue?”

“Yes.”

Aaron just smiled amusedly at Chris draped in his lap and feeds him cheese. Chris munch happily.

“Are the cheeses to your liking your majesty?” Aaron quickly quipped, and if Chris was not immensely proud before, this one takes the cake.

“Why yes my lovely liege, oh the apple of my eye, the light of my day. I may rule the land, but I’d be utterly miserable, MISERABLE, without you by my side...” Chris reaches out his hand and caresses Aaron’s growingly blushing face. “I will trade all my riches my palace my gold my horse and my cat-”

“Alright now, you’ve had your fun,” Aaron says, yet still feeding Chris cheeses and bits of chicken left from the salad.

Chris smiles and eats it up. The sun is shining right to his eyes and he decides that no matter how romantic this position is, it’s useless if he can’t stare at Aaron’s beautiful face.

Chris knocks his head back and even though he’s seeing the world upside down, he can easily recognize the familiar couple coming over from the pathway.

“Isn’t that Derek and Spencer?”

Aaron looks the way from Chris’s upside-down vision, “It is.” Aaron waves and Chris also waves by putting his hand straight up. The couple took notice and Derek immediately laugh at Chris.

“What’s up my dudes?” Chris rolls around to sit rather ungracefully, but hey, the world isn’t upside down anymore.

“We’re about to buy some food in a Mexican food stand just outside the park, we’re just looking for a place to sit,” Spencer informed.

“Well, come right in!” Chris pats the free space on the blanket.

“Don’t mind if we do,” Morgan sits first, “We can do a double date.”

“Totally!”

Upon agreeing to it, a quick realization soon strikes that even though the double date idea is good, it’s not working in Chris’s favor. Chris hasn’t seen Aaron for a while now, and he wants to spend the two rare days of the team’s holiday alone.

“Is the food good?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah, it’s new,” Spencer quipped.

“I want to try, how about you?”

Now that Chris thinks about it, he’s still hungry. “Yeah, I’m a ¾ hungry.” Which means he’s up for a heavier snack, but not a meal.

“Okay,” Aaron says, understanding, and he leaves with Spencer, leaving Derek and Chris.

They share a look after watching their partners go, totally not looking at their asses. Now, it’s time to strategize how he can kick Derek and Spencer out gently.

“So,” Chris starts, flashing a mischievous smile that says ‘spill the tea’, “I never asked but how long have you’ve been together with Spencer?”

“Six years next month,” Derek says proudly.

“Whoa! That’s awesome!” and that long!

“You and Aaron must’ve been reaching a year, right?”

“You’re right! This is actually our one year anniversary.” This is it, time to slide in the shooing. “I love the idea of a double date, but I haven’t seen Aaron in a month and three days and I want him to myself for today and tomorrow.”

Derek smirks that crooked playful smirk. “Oh? But why wait? We don’t get that much chance to meet up like this. You also have tomorrow, what’s a day less?”

That’s when Chris also smirk. Oh, Derek, he doesn’t know that Chris has no shame when it comes to a strategic embarrassment.

“Nothing for you that’s attached to Spencer by the hip. You guys must have a great sex life.”

Morgan looks smug as his nose tipped to the air, but his eyes are wary, “We totally do.”

“But sympathize with me! I haven’t seen him for so long my balls about to burst.” Morgan closes his eyes, cringing and about to retreat, but Chris isn’t finished. “I only planned to be outside for the next three hours and we’ll go back home to fuck each other silly until-”

“AAAAAA, I don’t want to hear my boss’s sex life please!” Derek cringes, closing his ears while Chris’s laugh blare like a trumpet and he topples to his back.

“No one can out embarrass me!” except Aaron. Aaron’s little gesture makes him blush and combust, but Derek doesn’t need to know that. “But I’m serious though, I haven't seen his face in a month and I wanna strip him naked as soon as-”

“Aight,” Derek stopped, smiling in defeat while wiping his sweat. “My bad, we’ll leave you alone after food, but I’m still holding onto that double date.”

“Yeah duh!” Chris exclaimed, “I think we should go bowling or dinner! It depends what kind of couple you and Spencer are,” Chris noted.

“What kind of couple?” Derek doesn’t seem to understand what Chris is getting at, but it’s nothing surprising for first-time people that just get to know him.

“You know... What kind of couple you are. Are you an active couple that goes jogging together, or the type that just spent your time Netflix with a whole lotta _chill_.” Chris wiggle his eyebrows disgustingly rapid, he’s gonna gain some wrinkles for doing that but what the heck, he’s already risking getting sunspots for staying out till this bright. All in the name of love.

“We mix it up sometimes, what kind of couple are yo- wait, I already know,” Derek stopped when Chris was inhaling to spit some more embarrassing stuff.

“Can you cook?” Derek asks.

“Did you not eat my apple pie at David’s?” Chris playfully cocked an eyebrow and Derek gestured an ‘oopsie’.

“After the date, we can go back to our place, we’ll cook dinner, how’s that?”

Chris gasped, “Reid can’t cook too??” Because that’s kind of an eerie coincidence. Not that Aaron can’t cook. He can cook necessities like pancakes and eggs and fry stuff, but actual cooking? They can be categorized into two words. Grey and Sustainable, it was horrible, and it sounds like Jane Austen’s low rated parody.

“He can, but his tastebuds are like a six years old. He’ll eat anything disregarding taste and flavor profile as long as it has lots of sugar and msg.” Derek visibly cringe.

Chris twirls his cup filled with wine, pretending to be a rich white housewife bitching to her fellow rich housewife about their households. “What is it with them and eating properly? It’s like they’re holding a grudge against it. You should've seen Aaron cooks for himself, he stir-fries with oil and that’s it! No sugar and pepper, no oyster sauce, no sesame oil nothing! Just limp oily vegetables with criminally barely-there salt, like a psychopath. Don’t even get me started at the atrocity he called soup! It was a glorified boiled veggies with straight-up stock without any other seasoning!” Chris shakes in disgust, and Derek cringes again.

“It’s awful,” Derek sighed dramatically, “That’s why they have us to give them the joy of decent meals.”

“Here ye here ye,” Chris raises his cup, then slaps his forehead, “Ah geez, where are my manners? We only bring cups but,” Chris hands Derek the thermos after filling half the contents to Chris’s cup. “Wine and banana bread?” Chris pushes slices of banana bread in the plastic container.

“Damn, you guys are having fancy picnics, don’t mind if I do,” Derek takes the thermos and they cheered.

“I splurge for love and only love,” Chris sips. “So, I think it’s mandatory that I demand stories of my boyfriend in his office.” Chris leans, his face the embodiment of Lenny emoji and not taking no for an answer. “Spare no details!”

“I won’t, what do you wanna know?”

“Everything.” Chris leans in, “But mostly funny stuff.”

“That’s hard man. Our Hotch is different when he’s with you. He doesn’t do a lot of ‘funny stuff,’ on his own.”

“Oh come on, there’s gotta be one!”

“The only character break he has is when he calls you or look at the phone that I guess, he’s looking at your texts. He never smiles but one look at that phone, we’d be in the middle of a case and he’d break a smile. We’re happy for him most of the time, but then it just gets creepy when he smiles ear to ear then goes poker face in a second.”

Chris chuckles, he can imagine that. Aaron catching a smile because Chris texts him some dumbass stuff then he’ll go back to work mode. He’s gonna keep texting him some shenanigans.

“Huh...” Chris takes a sip, feigning ignorance, “I’ve seen him on the action last year, but I thought it was his bad day. I didn’t see him smile at all except when I flirt with him.”

“That’s when we first met, right? Man shredder? Nah, it was one of his casual days.” Derek takes a sip from the thermos. “But sometimes he’s cheeky, but that’s only a once a year occurrence.”

Chris sighed, suddenly feel sullen, “A few months ago I would’ve been worried and bombard you with lots of uncomfortably personal questions but I get it now, he belongs in what he does. So are a bunch of ya.”

“It’s not a job for everyone,” Derek shrugged, “Sometimes it takes something outta you.”

Chris nods, trying to not think of Emily. Every time he does, he regrets not getting her number. Sure they didn’t get along THAT well, but there’s potential... He would’ve been good friends with her, he thinks. Maybe that’s just guilt and mourning twisting his perception.

“Mhm, I can see that,” Chris says instead. “I wish yall can be safer though, but I know that’s reaching. Still, when Aaron got stabbed by a window in that explosion, makes me lose my damn mind.”

Derek laughed, “Yeah, he got an earful from all of us when we knew he stood back so me and JJ got treatment first.”

“I know! Not that your shoulder wound is less important...” Chris notes.

“But he was close to organ failure and bleeding out, I know,” Derek consoles. Upon flashing his charming smile, Chris is completely struck by how handsome Derek is. Masculine features, youthful looks, dark glowing skin, white teeth, and gleaming dark eyes. But knowing Derek now, he knew why he wasn’t the one that makes Chris's heart go marching. They’re too much alike. Flirty, outgoing, handsome and they know it, and confident. He smiles so brightly that it looks like the sun under the noon lights.

In another world, where both of them are single, Chris would tap his ass once and that’s it.

“He got an earful from me too,” Chris then swoons upon remembering his own handsome lover. “He better not leave me till I marry him, not that it’s coming soon,” Chris adds the last detail when he sees Derek’s eyes widening. The man just chuckles in the end, understanding the playful tone in Chris’s voice.

“Is it in your agenda though?” Derek pokes.

“What?

“Marriage.”

“Oh, totally! We’ve talked about it, and we’re definitely doing it! But honestly, no matter what the label is, as long as we’re staying long term, I got no complaints.”

“I think it’s more about symbolism than another step of commitment for some people.”

“You get it, but the thought does make me giggle and blush.”

“Feeling like a blushing bride already?” Derek teased.

“But when was I never thought? Aaron always makes me feel like a blushing bride,” Chris moons and swoons, making Derek rolls his eyes in mock disgust. “How about you? Six years, I almost got married when I was in a four-year relationship. Ever wanna put a ring on it?”

“I plan to on our anniversary,” Derek deadpans, making Chris take a few seconds before his jaw drops to his jeans.

“Wait anniversary that is coming next month, or like a few years later but on your anniversary date?”

Derek rolls his eyes, “Next month, duh.”

“Derek!” Chris gasps, grinning like a mad man, “Oh my god I’m so happy-” Chris immediately closes his mouth, realizing Spencer is not far from here. His eyes look far away outside the park where Aaron and Spencer are waiting by the food stall for the food. “I’m so happy for you! Did you got the ring?” Chris yells/whispers.

“Yup, bought it a few months back.”

“Derek, congrats!”

“Thanks,” Derek, for the first time in his always confident demeanor, looks bashful. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Is it a casual proposal or are you planning to do it over dinner or event in front of everybody?”

“Nothing too detailed or complex. Maybe in a good place outdoor or so.”

“Has any plans for the wedding? Or is it just engagement first?”

“Hmm, I haven’t plan on any of the wedding details, but anywhere to one or two years after engagement.”

“That’s great! Hope it all goes well. Cheers to you man!” Chris raises his glass and Derek toss his thermos against it. “How’s the team by the way?” Chris asks.

“They’re good. Alex quit, but we got Kate now. Her personality is as bubbly as you. You guys are gonna love each other.”

Chris almost beams with joy when Derek assured that meeting the new member of the team is something absolute for Chris. But the news that Alex left sinks in quicker.

“Oh, Alex quits? Is she okay?”

“She is. She got personally too close to a case and she said it’s not for her anymore.” Derek shrugged dismissively, “Can’t say I blame her. She’s also not the first one to go.”

“Hmm, I can imagine.” Chris doesn’t know what to think. He has her phone number, maybe he’ll check up on her. “I’m gonna say well wishes to her, I think I have her phone number.”

“That’d be cool.” Derek certainly didn’t think Chris would’ve done it then and there because his eyebrows climb when Chris whips out his phone. He has all of the team's phone number under ‘BAU ___’ he wished he had Emily’s. He texted Alex that it’s Chris from the party/ Hotch’s boyfriend and he just heard about her departure from the team. He gives well wishes and to reach out if she wants help when he’s in Chris’s town.

He really wished he had Emily’s phone number. He had everyone’s here.

“You okay?” Derek nudges his thigh with the thermos, casting downturned eyes. Chris is perceptive, but then there are these profilers. Can’t even do an inner monologue without them catching on, fucking magic if you ask Chris.

Chris doesn’t put up walls, he tore that down a long time ago, but he does offer something else, blunt truth with a dismissive smile. “I just wished I get to have Emily’s number.”

If looks could kill, he would’ve been stabbed now. Derek’s face hardens as he gulps, but he looks like he’s trying to hide his sorrow. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that, but he couldn’t come up with an excuse. Aw, now he ruins the mood. Derek is about to get engaged! He’s not supposed to be dampening the bright day.

“Sorry,” Chris says meekly. “I’m not very good at handling death.”

Derek’s eyes widen, “You knew?”

Chris nods, “Aaron told me when we got home after the new year party. He didn’t tell me anything though. He says that she died on a case and that’s all he could tell me.”

“Sorry,” Derek offered a restrained smile, and Chris feels bad about it. Apologizing for their job must’ve run in the team. That smile is like the ghost of Aaron’s guilt from the earliest days they were dating.

“Oh, it’s not your fault that I can’t know. The FBI and all, and I’m not too hung up about the details. Will it-”

“She was murdered.” Well, Chris knows he’s blunt, but so far, no one has ever returned the behavior to him.

Chris’s blood runs cold. “Has the murderer been captured?”

“Not yet.”

There’s an odd sense of fury burning inside him. Odd because he doesn’t know where it came from or who he’s projecting it to. Death is weird, Chris had told Aaron that he doesn’t know how to deal with it, but a murder... Murder makes him want to throw some shit up.

But he knows it’s not his place to ‘throw shit up’ on behalf of Emily -who wasn’t even technically his friend- in front of her actual coworker/best friend.

“I take it that you’re not supposed to tell me that?”

“No,” Derek shrugged without guilt and takes a banana bread.

“Why tell me?”

“Doesn’t feel fair to hide it from you. You looked as devastated as the rest of us.”

Chris wears a sad smile, and chomp on his banana bread. It’s a little dry. “Thank you for telling me. If you think there’s anything I can do to help, don’t hesitate to reach out.” And this isn’t some formality chitchat bullcrap. Chris gives him a hard look that means he’ll straight up throw some shit up... if it’s deemed necessary of course.

“Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind,” Derek accepts his real offer, and he just knows he’s gonna like Derek.

Emily’s death had been a nudge on Chris’s side when Aaron had told him then. A little reminder that their job is dangerous, and one of them could’ve been dead, but Chris just brushed the worry off. Chris’s job is pretty dangerous too, so he has no room for argument.

Chris looks to the food stall, seems like Spencer and Aaron are still waiting and in a deep conversation. From the crowd, it seems that the stall is very popular.

“Always scare me shitless, your job,” Chris confessed, and Derek looks indifferent, must’ve gotten this talk a lot, must’ve got a lot of loved ones to get this talk. “Sometimes I’m kind of jealous of you and Spencer.”

“Is it because of our assumed ‘great sex life’?”

“Oh, please, you do.”

“Never said it’s not true,” Derek wiggles his eyebrows, snickering.

“Pffuh! Maybe that, but mostly because you get to be with him whenever you’re in your lows, or if...” _If something happens, you won’t be alone._ “...You know, you have each other and,” if –god forbids– that you died in your case, you’re there for them. “When Aaron’s busy and I can’t contact him, a lose a few brain cells. There’s once where I didn’t hear anything from him close to a month.”

“Ugh, I think I know that month,” Derek takes a sip of wine, grimacing, and he knows it’s not because of the wine. “Worst month ever, but you’re right. I got Spencer by my side. We take every non-work _minute_ to spend time with each other.” Derek gave him a sympathetic look at Chris and a hand to the shoulder. “That’s rough, buddy.” Now, where did Chris have heard that before?

“Wouldn’t you know anything about rough,” Chris insinuates with an ugly smirk and sleazy eyes, Derek chuckles, and they go back to talking about dumbass shit.

They mostly talk about Aaron’s rare weird occurrence, which always because of Chris. The most shocking one is the journal Chris gave Aaron for Christmas. A lot of people were taken aback when they see the inside filled with flowers and cute cartoon animals and pastel-colored papers between rustic khaki ones. Derek says Rossi almost have an aneurysm when he sees it, which Chris doesn’t believe, that’s a tad bit too dramatic to be realistic. Then his voice that used to be stoic, commanding and stern, turns 180 degrees different when he’s on the call with Chris.

Then Derek starts talking about Spencer. Derek the cool playboy-ish hot smothering beefcake turns into a mushy doting boyfriend. Spencer is the cutest when he geeks out. Spencer is the cutest when he just woke up, but sometimes scary too. Spencer drinks sugar with coffee which is why they started to use sweetener instead of sugar. Spencer barely eats because he barely cooks. Spencer used to be very skinny, and Derek tried to make him eat most of the time. They’ve been living together for two years and Spencer manage to turn their home into a small library and it’s kind of endearing.

Chris is in a daze when Derek goes on and on about Spencer with hearts and stars in his eyes. They’ve known so much of each other. Though to be fair, they’ve been together for 6 years and know each other for longer and they live together. He wonders if he’ll get there with Aaron. He certainly wants to, and hope to. Derek makes living together sounds like such bliss and Chris can’t help for that little tinge of jealousy.

He wants to live together with Aaron too someday, but what about his job? What about his friends?

He’ll think about it, or maybe he should talk to Aaron if he’d want that. More than marriage, moving in seems like a bigger step into the relationship. They’ll be sharing spaces, return to the same bed, leaving dinner for the other, and most of all, cuddle even more.

Chris mentally _gasps_ , he can make lunches for Aaron and flex his bento making skill he got from the random class he took six months ago. But that’s a conversation later in the relationship. They just celebrated their one year anniversary, moving in can wait.

He’s thinking too far away ahead, dozing on and off from his conversation with Derek. Which is rude of him, because the conversation is getting hotter, to sex.

“I do _not_ believe you!” Chris snorts indignantly, “You and Spencer worked together in the same room for _years_ and you’re telling me you’ve never had sex in the office??” Chris sounds scandalized, which is ridiculous but then again, this is Chris.

“What is it about me that made everyone thinks I’m a rogue exhibitionist just wanting to get into Spencer’s pants then and there?” Derek sighed in mock forlorn.

“I’m not saying that! But isn’t that a lowkey bucket list of every couple? Don’t tell me that you see –and I quote from your very mouth– ‘that sexy long lean fingers playing on his kissable lips’ around the office and people happen to not be around and you didn’t want to tap that then and there?”

“We’re being professionals,” Derek says dryly.

Chris blows a raspberry, waving his hand dismissively, “We’re human first! You must’ve been tempted at least!”

Derek rubs his chin, looking down at their picnic cloth and smile. It would’ve been a handsome knee-buckling smile had Derek not suddenly make his smirk creepy. Chris knows Derek’s mind is off to r-18 land. For the first time since ever, Chris doesn't want to know, and he had heard Haily’s honeymoon story in detail.

“I am tempted, maybe in Hotch’s office where we can hide a bit. If you’d joined in and help us, we can fulfill the fantasy. Maybe get Hotch to go home early?” Derek finally says, eyes dark and voice thick with.... wait, he’s smirking. Now he’s giggling! And Chris is red on the face!

“You’re fucking with me!” Chris exclaims indignantly yet relieved.

“Nah, never gonna happen,” Derek teased again.

Chris doesn’t even need to explain that, the profiler knew exactly that’s not what he was saying. “Now that the morbidity of me helping you have sex in my boyfriend’s office is out of my system, it’s a solid plan, as long as I’m not involved in it. I don’t think I can lie to Aaron how right at that moment yall are pants down, dicks out, going at it-”

“Hey, you got a point, and I got one, truce?” Derek’s face is flushed, so is Chris’s, why are they doing this to themselves?

“Alright, truce.”

“Would you have done it?” Derek asked, and Chris doesn’t trust the purely curious expression on that face. Still though, good question.

“Yes.” Chris doesn’t even hesitate, and that makes Derek’s eyebrows shot up because of Chris’s dead serious tone. “Would you blame me? Aaron in his well-fitting, figure-enhancing, sleek sexy suit in his oh so formal office. Making that stoic face and that hard stern glare.” Chris huffs through puckered lips, starting to sweat, “Man the things I’d do to that man in his suit, and the things I’d let him do... It’s been a long time dream of mine to be bent down on a mahogany wooden desk in the middle of important reports and-”

“Chris, stop before we make ourselves combust in public space,” Derek says, hiding his flustered smile.

The gossipping bitches turned around to see their boyfriends standing on the side of the rug with hands full of food and four colorful drinks.

“Oh thank god you saved me!” Derek pleads over to Spencer, who’s quirking him an inquiring eyebrow.

The food smells delicious. There’s a basket with four hefty looking burritos and a serving of empanadas, another with a few Quesadilla with a guacamole dip, another with four tamales still wrapped in corn husks and steaming, then another in a plastic bowl is ravioli in salsa sauce. Suddenly today’s lunch disappears from Chris’s stomach and he’s starving again. Fuck diet, he’ll do it tomorrow.

The drinks are colorful. Derek got something with mint leaves, Spencer got something entirely different, a paper cup of coffee, so does Aaron, and he hands Chris a tall drink of something yellow with lemon slices. A man after his own heart, he knows Chris’s favorite citrusy drinks.

“You guys have looked mortified in turn, what are you guys talking about?” Spencer piped, unhinging his jaw and takes the burrito’s girth. Chris is impressed, he wishes he can unhinge his jaw that far, but his mouth can only stretch ever so far...

Oh, speaking of unhinging jaws and thinking of inappropriate things...

“Oh nothing,” Chris says, because he doesn’t want to be responsible for Spencer choking on that burrito if he told them that he’s suggesting his boyfriend that they get it on in the office. Still, he leans towards Aaron and speaks softly and innocently, “Kind of surprised Derek and Spencer haven’t done it in the office yet. If I wanna have sex with you in your office would you let me?”

His voice isn’t as quiet as he thought, and Spencer chokes on a burrito all the same. Derek tends to his boyfriend and while Chris looks sorry and going to assist, Aaron piped with that amused easy-going tone that’s growing on him, “Sure.” And it sounds so believable that Chris knows he doesn’t mean it, but Aaron says it so he’d choke the other half of the couple. Derek spits his drink back before his widening eyes softening at the chuckling Aaron.

“Never thought my boss would be in on a sex joke,” Derek shook his head, “He gets out of character on when he’s with you Chris. What did you do to our chief unit?”

“Yeah, did you secretly put him in your basement and replace him with a perfected biologically engineered one?” Spencer tutted, still recovering from the choking.

“Why would I alter with something that’s already perfect?” Chris argued as he lays his back on Aaron’s chest, the guests gagging at him.

“No, I’m not biologically engineered, but I am _trained_ to say: thank you Daddy Chris for the compliment.”

Now Chris also blurts to a screaming laugh, almost rolling out of the rug with Derek while Spencer just looked morbidly mortified from hearing his boss say something so different from his usual stoic image. Aaron, however, looks smug and impervious to what he said while shoving a whole ravioli in his mouth.

Ah, Aaron, truly, a man after his own heart.


	2. Chapter 2

They plan their true double date two weeks after that. They canceled, then they planned in another two weeks after that. They didn’t end up going bowling or make dinner since they just want to chill.

They coming round to Chris’s part of town in DC, where there’s a lot more to see than Virginia for obvious reasons, (it’s a tourist city, right?) They visit two destinations. First is the Artechouse, Derek had wanted to go, and Spencer is interested in the theme. Chris takes a lot of pictures, mostly of Aaron in pretty lights and backgrounds for a screensaver and... science.

Next destination is Meridian Hill Park, Chris promised he can be a tour guide for them. Not that Chris had been a tour guide before or taken any class for it. The park happens to be his favorite go-to place to hang out. He had his first kiss here, first picnic, first girlfriend, and also first boyfriend. He had brought every person he dated to this park. He gets to relax, enjoy the air, the monuments, and just get to know each other. All his friends had also gone to this park with him. Brought Hailey here to talk about his past, but Matty brought him here first.

Maybe that’s why he’s so infatuated with the park. So many memories in this park with all the people that mean a lot to him, both here and gone. Only fair to bring Aaron and his friends here too. Would’ve brought Aaron here far sooner if it were not for those pesky sexual sadist sociopath white males in their thirties.

They’re going up the trail towards the Joan of Arc Memorial, walking from the north side of the park. They stopped a bit for Chris to take a picture with Aaron with the Serenity sculpture, as he always does whenever he visits the park. Ye ol’ Serenity is a statue of a woman that Chris once pretend as his grandma, a sexy grandma because the robe she wore did not hide those tight knockers.

It’s the pose he thinks. She sits on that chair high and mighty yet kind, and Chris’s earlier innocent mind straight up thinks of her as a grandma figure at the tender raw traumatized mind of 17 when Matty first introduces her.

Chris and Aaron take a picture standing on either side of her with an arm around her shoulder and head leaning towards her like a legit picture with a family.

Chris told Aaron, Derek, and Spencer –since he’s technically giving them a tour, but none of them hold it for him to do that– all about Serenity and how he likes this park and he brings everyone he knows here at least once. Told him how Matty brought him two months after he took him in to get some fresh air. Even Rosco the bitchy indoor cat gets to see this park, Chris had her on a baby trolley. It was not a fun time, Chris didn’t know what he was thinking. Chris gave her some salmon as reconciliation, then she took it from his hand after a hissy fit.

It’s a weird thing to tell Derek and Spencer that rarely hear his weirdass rambling, but Aaron already used to his little stories just nod and listen serenely. As if declaring a statue as a family member is as normal as talking about the weather.

Speaking of the weather, it’s nice. Kind of cold, just a tad. Aaron got a coat, Spencer got a sweater laying on top of another shirt, Derek got a leather jacket, and Chris ain't no coward and go with light blue v-neck long-sleeved pullover but rolled shirt that’s a bit thick.

When they reach Joan the Arc Statue, Chris’s job as the lowkey useless guide ends and Spencer takes over as the better more qualified guide. Chris has been in and out of this park for literal decades and he doesn’t know anything about Joan the Arc beside that she’s a badass woman.

Okay, when the topic Spencer talks about isn’t really in his interest, he’s started to zone out. He got his attention at Joan, but then he steers to when the statue is built and now he’s talking about the entire history of America, and there’s a golden retriever a few steps down from the statue and he slips out.

No regrets, he’s gonna say sorry to Spencer later, but now, puppies. The lady has 6 dogs on her leash. A rottweiler, golden retriever, pitbull, lab, shepherd, and a pom that seems that it’s the boss of the entourage. Chris doesn’t know how long time passes with him petting dogs and playing with them that Spencer comes over. The lady gave him her number and walk away after Spencer got a pet.

Ah, another one. Sorry lady, Chris is just there for the doggies.

“Hey! Sorry for slipping out, I saw dogs.”

“I understand, what’s the bucket war compared to cute dogs?”

The what? “Right,” Chris says instead. “Hey, where's our boyfriends?”

Spencer turns around and points to the statue, and no one is there but tourists. His nose scrunched and his eyes squint, “They’re supposed to be there.”

“Did you think they confess their secret love and eloped?”

“Hmm, the chemistry between two alpha males together would be more likely to clash and not get along enough to be in a relationship. Highly unlikely.”

“But, not impossible.” Chris wiggles his eyebrows, bumping Spencer’s brown sweater/cardigan covered shoulder with his. “What if they go against all odds, and get together? Competitors to lovers? They butt heads on the streets, love birds on the sheets. They had longed for each other and brushed away the spark they felt whenever their fingers touched when passing folders. They didn’t realize their love until it’s too late and they have lovers of their own. Until an annoying nosy detectives want a double date and the spark ignites again. It’s now and never, and they decide that they’re the happiest when they’re together and eloped.” Chris takes a deep breath from his passionate hypothetical fanfiction.

Spencer just looks at him dryly, offering a polite smile. Dang, not his type of humor then.

“What about us?” Spencer asked, shrugging.

“We’re each other’s rebound, duh.” Chris was about to drop it until Spencer says:

“It’s hard at first and we’re angry at our boyfriends for leaving us. We get drunk and curse at them before stumbling over to your place and have a one night stand before deciding to be bros about it. It’s bros to lovers trope from then on. We’re still hurt about our boyfriends leaving us and decided to get married first for revenge and we invite them. Unexpectedly, we grow on each other and fell in love.” Spencer's face is the same as he was rambling about Joan the Arc, and Chris’s jaw swept the floor.

“Never thought you got it in you!”

Spencer shrugs, smugly in fact, knowing he’s awesome. His brown hair tucked behind his ear with lithe fingers. Dang Derek is right, that’s some lean bony skinny fingers.

The crowd is gathering. They’re going down the steps from the statue and heading towards the crowd that goes up. Kids are barreling down the stairs with panicked parents chasing after them. They’re all wearing the same shirt, which is the worst kind of crowds, Chris had learned. He saw Spencer flinched at the screaming and Chris hook his arm on his.

“Let’s go somewhere quieter and plan our wedding, darling.”

Spencer pressed a grateful smile and they’re off. Chris walks them to the quieter part of the park.

Wait, hold on... speaking of wedding, didn’t Derek planned to propose to Spencer? He glanced at both of Spencer’s hands, no ring there. Maybe not yet? Okay, now it’s time for Chris to do Derek a solid and not spoil the surprise.

“Maybe they’re just getting us coff-”

“Funny that we were hypothetically talking about marriage, I was about to ask Derek to marry me.”

Holy- Spence- but Derek- Chris is having a short circuit, thankfully it’s internal. Don’t freak out Chris, be cool dammit BE COOL.

“That’s great news, Spencer. I’m so happy for you! Congrats!” Chris gave this congratulation to two sides of the couple and he doesn’t know what to feel about that. At least they’re on the same page.

“Yeah, I got the ring last month.” Eerily, both already got a ring... _Don’t tell me_... Derek told him that he wanted to propose ‘next month’ at their anniversary. Right now is already technically ‘next month’, so it gotta be close.

“Great! When do you plan on proposing?”

“At our anniversary.” Fucking hell, the same date too. Chris tried to analyze if Spencer is fucking with him, but the man just looks ahead to the road dreamy the same way Derek did when Chris asked last month. Aww!

“When is that?” Chris asked, still putting up an innocent front.

“It’s a few days ago.”

_AAAAAH DEREK WTF YOU DOING??? Did you get cold feet? Did you change your mind???? If you did, what about Spencer that’s has the exact same plan!!_

Wait, Spencer has the same plan but hasn’t proposed too. Chris calms himself down, taking in a deep breath.

“Oh? Cold feet?”

“No, it wasn’t the right time,” Spencer finds his smile. Not the pressed tolerating smile, but like the really happy smile. “We were in a case when it’s our anniversary. We share a pastry and that’s it,” Spencer says as if it was the sweetest thing that ever happened to him, makes his face all the sweeter.

That’s one pretty man right here. His long arms folded on his stomach, long fingers holding onto his elbows. Brown hair, curly on the edges, soft and bouncy as he tucked them nervously behind his ears. Chris gets why Derek is so whipped now. Smart and pretty? Also shy-ish but he goes along with Chris’s made up scenario? He wants to pat Derek on the back for the good catch.

“Well, it’s a big step to propose. Take your time.” Chris has a tiny urge to set a bet with Aaron on who’ll go down on one knee first. Though right now, Chris has no idea whatsoever.

“Oh, I’m ready,” Spencer says enthusiastically, eyes bright and round that makes Chris go ‘UwU’. “I’ve been with him for six years, and we’ve known each other for far longer. I know he’s the one I want to marry a few years ago.” Chris fights back his urge to grab his chest and screams heart emojis.

“You sound pretty set, are you waiting for something?”

Like in the movies, the wind blows, dead leaves fall, and it’s only them and serene silence as they pause. Spencer looks mirth to the leaves above him, they’re standing under the trees. Dang, what even is this? Why is Chris suddenly in a romantic story instead of the romantic comedy/crack he was so sure he’s in.

“Nothing really,” Spencer says, eyes blown wide like he just realizes something.

“Doubts?”

“None like that.”

“Are you planning to do something special?” Chris questions, starting to catch on.

“No, as long as we’re not in a case, I’m ready.”

Oh my god. “Do you have the ring on you now?” Chris’s voice squeaks. Spencer smirks and whipped out a sleek black ring box from under his thick wool cardigan sweater.

But wait... what if Derek has a plan?? Like the whole dinner and a crowd to boot. If he remembers correctly, last month Derek said he wants it all casual but that’s _last month_. What if Derek got a big plan for it?? Well, that’s none of his business, is it? Spencer looks so dead set and his eyes bore onto Chris so much he feels like he’s the one being proposed to.

“Now? Like, are you sure you wanna do it now?” Chris asks, heart pounding, hands sweaty, knees weak, mom’s – I’ve done that joke before.

“If you don’t mind?”

“What the-” Chris quickly comes back to earth, because, what’s Spencer talking about?? “This has nothing to do with me! I’m so excited for you!! I can’t believe I’m here for your proposal.” Chris squeals and sure enough, Spencer goes red on the face when Chris clung to his shoulder and shakes him. “I know a pretty but still discreet place around here if you wanna do it here.”

“You do? That’d be perfect.”

“Come on,” Chris links his arm around Spencer’s, “I know a perfect place!”

When Chris says he knows this park like the back of his hand, he’s not joking. In the southwest part of the park, there’s a secret staircase from a closed exit path. One day when he was younger he almost goes all the way with a guy there, but they don’t need to know that. The place is fairly always quiet and no one has ever gone to this part of the park. There’s no sitting area but the short railing along the shallow stairs. No statue or monument around to come to, and it’s a pretty dead-end part of the park.

It’s cluttered with more dead leaves than the rest of the park, but otherwise, it’s a perfect little spot of privacy.

Once they’re there, Spencer gives it a once over, hands clasped on his back, eyes wide and sparkling as he looks around and the romantic filter cames back in. Chris swears he can hear Eternal Flame in the background.

Spencer looks at Chris in finality, not saying anything, and Chris is vibrating with excitement.

“So?”

“It’s perfect,” Spencer sighed languidly. Then he folds his knees to sit on the railing that’s so short that it’s clearly not for sitting. Seeing the nerve spiking out of his skin, Chris didn’t call his boyfriend to bring Derek here and sits beside the smaller man.

“Nervous?”

“A bit,” Spencer chews on his lip and his nails join into it.

They sit there for a bit, and Aaron hasn’t texted him to find out where he is. There’s gotta be something going on on their end too. For now, Spencer needs to calm his nerves. If he didn’t get to propose, he knows Derek will, though might be not today.

Chris looks up to the trees, at the lights coming between the leaves, feeling the chilly air. Starting to regret not wearing another layer of clothing. This park got so much of Chris’s memories. His adopted grandma, his many lovers, Matty, Haily, and her husband, everyone. Now it holds Aaron’s and his friends too.

Despite being nervous, Spencer doesn’t look troubled. He’s gulping a few times, eyes faraway as if replaying a good memory, his lips quirking up now and then. Derek looked like that too last month. Oh, these love drunk fools, so sickly sweet that Chris is getting diabetes from looking at them. He ships them so hard.

He wonders if he’ll get like that with Aaron. He’s madly in love now, but who knows what the future has for them.

“How did you know?” Chris asked, knowing Spencer won’t say bs like ‘I just know’. Spencer is logical, and he knows he’s gonna blurts out something sweet and elaborate.

“I just know.”

.... well isn’t Spencer just surprises after surprises.

“Oh come on. I expect something elaborate from you! Like maybe... he cooks your eggs perfectly the way you want.”

“He does.”

“If he makes you the perfect coffee.”

“That too,” Spencer leans his face on his palm, cheeks squeezed as he mused. “He was my best friend first and colleague second. He’s patient and he loves me. I can feel that he loves me and I love loving him back.” Spencer’s blush gradually deepens, so does the UwU in Chris’s heart yelling ‘WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE’.

“Enough about me!” Spencer rubs his cheeks.”How about you? Your question leads me to believe that you’re about to ask Aaron the same thing!”

“I would, but not anytime soon. That’s for the far future, I think.”

“I don’t think the duration of the relationship matters. As long as you feel compatible, I think you can go for it.”

“That’s right, I guess, but I haven’t even moved in with him yet.”

“Oh,” Spencer takes a few moments to study him, and Chris fidgets a little under the investigative eyes. He knows he’s being profiled, and Chris can’t wait to hear what Spencer comes up with. “You’re the one moved in with him?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Why not _him_ moving in with you?”

“I can’t make him do that!” Chris smacks Spencer’s knee who jolts by the gesture, and Chris’s hand throbs from the bony knee. “His job is important to him, I can’t make him choose whether to stay with me or his job.” Because he’s pretty sure Aaron would choose his job, and Chris can’t handle it if that happens.

“But you have a job here too, and I presume your friends are here too?”

“Well... yeah.” He might not be born here, nor did he grows up here, but most of the significant part of his life spent in this city. He knows, just because he’ll be leaving this city behind, doesn’t mean he’ll forget. Still though, going away from where his friends that’s been a big part of him as a person, from his frequent pubs and classes, away from the source of his happiest memories.

Can he really do that?

He hasn’t thought that far ahead yet. He knows for sure that he’ll be the one need to move in, but not what it’ll cost. But that’s a thought for another day. Today’s (possibly) Spencer’s and Derek’s big day.

“This city is important for me, but Aaron is too,” Chris finally says, looking to the side where Spencer has been staring expectantly. “The past year I’ve known Aaron, I can see that his job means a lot to him, and I can’t say the same towards mine. Sacrificing my job won’t be too hard for me. However, most of my life is here, so that’s harder to think about.”

Spencer offers a consolation pressed smile, and Chris gets it. He wouldn’t have known what to say to that either, but anyway... “What’s up with the questions?” Chris only meant to tease, but Spencer’s face doesn’t react to it.

“Aaron’s been happy lately, not that he’s never been happy, but lately, it’s so much that he’s showing it. So... I know it’s not my place, but take care of him, okay?”

Chris feels his heart melts like ice cream under the sun, sweet, sticky, and goey. He also kind of expecting to be threatened. You know, ‘be good to him, if not, you’re gonna pay!’ type of stuff. They’ve been dating a year and Chris had come to the BAU informal parties a few times but none of them ever threatens him. It’s weird! Everyone he dated always have that one family figure or more that threatens him.

“Why are you not threatening me?” Chris blurts out.

“What?” Spencer leans back so far and his eyebrows knit to a unibrow.

“Wait, no nevermind.” Did he really want to be threatened by FBI agents? Really Chris? “I usually get threats from my partner’s family figure when dating them. Aaron is the only exception, none of you guys threaten me and it’s been a year!”

Chris is a bit taken back when Spencer chuckles, “We didn’t do that in our social circle, threatening makes you anticipate it, which defeat the purpose of catching you at your weakest –that is, being off guard – only if it’s needed of course so you should relax.” Spencer just smiles innocently with an innocent voice with a thick layer of malice notable. Ah, there it is, Chris feels much better now that he had the mandatory threat. “Except Garcia, she still does that. When we dated, she didn’t know who threatens,” he chuckles.

“Oh! Yeah, Garcia did it to me too after the party at David’s, forgot about that,” Chris slaps his head till there a loud smack. It’s gonna be red, why did he do that?

He looks up to the sky, it’s perfectly blue with little rolls of clouds. The weather’s not too hot or too cold, a bit windy. It’s a perfect day for the proposal.

“If only you’d tell me about the proposal, I would’ve canceled,” Chris sighed, feeling like he’s ruining their one and only moment. “Aaron and I wouldn’t third and fourth wheel you.”

“It’s technically a double date. No one is third or fourth wheeling anyone,” Spencer consoles. “And I don’t know that I’d propose today or any other day. I don’t have any plans for it yet. All I know for sure is that I want it to be as soon as possible.”

Spencer drops his gaze to the box that he’s been fumbling on his hands, looking smitten like a kitten. Oh, the things he’d give to pinch those cheeks, but Chris doesn’t know where Spencer stands with comfortable yet platonic physical affection and Chris is okay with never finding out.

“You. _You_ don’t have any plans? How is that even possible?”

“Tends to happen a lot whenever it’s with Derek.” Oh god kill him now, he’s dead by romance. “Sometimes I feel like I don’t know what to do when I’m with him, yet at the same time, I feel like I can do anything and everything. Often times, he breaks so much character when he’s with me, even now, he still left me by surprise. Yet at the same time, I know him like the back of my hand. It’s weird, it’s a good weird though... is it?” Spencer squints his brown eyes at him for confirmation, and lucky for him, Chris knows exactly what he’s talking about.

“Of course it’s a good thing. It’s not odd, you’re just in love.”

Spencer smiles from ear to ear, teeth showing as he tucks his box of ring close to his chest. “I’m ready.”

Now it’s Chris that’s nervous. Which is weird and unnecessary. One, because it’s not his proposal. Two, because Derek is guaranteed to accept. Now the shaking in his nerves changes reason from being nervous to being excited. He wonders what will happen, it’s going to be gold.

“Wait, want me to record it? It’ll go great as your wedding video.”

“I’d owe you one if you would.”

“Oh please, none of that.” Chris waved to the blushing Spencer. “Stand in this step please, and I’ll go down to the base. You’ll have a great shot of the entrance building with the trees and the blue sky.”

Chris practically bounces down with excitement. He whips out his phone and opens the camera, trying to get some angles and perspective that’ll look good. It really is the perfect day for a proposal, Chris feels himself blush as he takes the test run picture. Spencer looks dashing in the frame, short of angelic.

He takes the picture to Spencer for him to approve. He smiles gratefully. “It’s perfect.”

Chris agrees.

He texted Aaron his location complete with directions if the map pointer isn’t correct. It’s a bit tricky to get here. The path is unkept and far to the corner that it just looks like a restricted part of the park. They found him without trouble, and they bring coffees. Derek brings Spencer coffees at the top of the stairs, while Aaron comes over to give his at the bottom of the stairs. At the perfect angle for a video.

As he hands the coffee, Aaron seems to guess something’s up. “They don’t have caramel pumps. So it’s a latte with almond milk and a bit of syrup.”

“Thank you, darling,” Chris pecks him on the cheeks the same time Aaron leans in.

“Do I want to know why you’re staring at Spencer that way?” Aaron’s words sound jealous, but his tone is amused.

Yes, Chris has been staring at Spencer like that, as in, highly nervously and high strung. He wants to whip out his phone now and not miss even a moment. He won’t blame Spencer if he got cold feet again, but Chris will look so dumb if he suddenly records them out of nowhere. So, he told Spencer to give him a secret gesture for him to start filming.

The shot is perfect right now. Derek is standing where Spencer is, and it’s so romantic and sweet that both of them are talking with coffees in their hands. Even their outfits are not that bad and perfect for their surrounding. They’re so trapped in their own little world that Chris had never felt so glad he’s blending into the background.

“Just enjoy the show,” Chris answers.

“I should be the one telling you that,” Aaron says while he casually sips his coffee.

Chris almost snaps his neck with the speed he uses to look at Aaron. His boyfriend has been with Derek for a long time and not even texting him to try and find him. Chris knows Derek plans to propose. The weird disappearance out of fucking nowhere.

_Holy –_

Chris doesn’t get to finish that thought because suddenly, Derek takes his coffee and Spencer’s to put to the floor and their hands intertwine. Chris quickly shoves his coffee to Aaron who has his other empty hand open in anticipation. Chris smoothly put his phone up and hit record, making sure everything is in place and the frame is perfect.

Then it happens. Chris is lucky that he gets them from standing up to Derek going down on one knee. Spencer gapes, eyes as big as dinner plates, both hands still gripped by Derek’s. He can hear everything they say, but he’s not sure if the phone catches them, so Chris and Aaron stays as quiet as they can.

Chris can’t register what they say since he’s in literal tears. He’s weak for proposals okay? Don’t judge. Derek gave a speech about love and Spencer’s ‘sexy’ fingers and he doesn’t want to know.

Derek whips out his ring box and opens it. Chris can’t see the ring in detail but it’s silver and it’s shiny. Spencer is in tears. Derek is in tears. Chris is also in tears. He looks to Aaron, who’s the only one that’s not torn, just a smile with a meaningful gaze. He can imagine that Aaron had seen them dance around each other from the very beginning, and now witnessing their proposal.

Chris tried so hard not to sniff and disrupt the audio, and return his attention to the couple. Which is the exact time Spencer goes down on both knees, giggling with tears still in his eyes? Now it’s Derek’s turn to widen his eyes as Spencer whips out a box and opens it to reveal another shiny ring.

If he could laugh, he would, and his lungs about to burst from holding back the laugh threatening to come out. Chris’s hand barely gets to stay still, but he’s channeling a camera tripod so he can get still footage.

They talk some more, declaring their love that Romeo and Juliet could never, outshining Jack and Rose. Then they raise to their feet and kiss, Derek dips him and laughter bubbles from the man beside him and them. The couple was made known of the third and fourth wheel and look away from their kiss to a laughing Aaron and a tearful recording Chris. They wave them to come there and Chris takes that as a cue to stop recording.

“You’re welcome!” Chris says, wiping his tears. Aaron put his arm around his back and they walk up the steps. Chris fling himself to both of them and hug them tight. “Congratulations you guys! I’m so happy for you. If you ever want to take the wedding to Vegas, I got good recommendations. I helped my friend plan her wedding there.”

“Haily?” Aaron chirps. Chris let go of the couple when he hears choking sounds from the tightness of his embrace.

“Yeah,” Chris says, returning his strangling arms around Aaron’s torso instead. “I was her best man and goes through literally hundreds of venue and caterings and tailors. Once I flirted with one tailor to get me a discount, sorry babe.”

Aaron shrugs the same time Derek says, “How much discount?” which gets a playful scowl.

Spencer gave them a skeptical look and widen his eyes at Chris. “Wait, you knew Derek was going to propose?”

“He told me last month at the picnic,” Chris grins. “When you said your anniversary passed, I was panicking, I thought Derek got cold feet.”

“It’s just not the right time. We were on a case,” Derek says, mimicking Spencer’s response.

“Yeah yeah, I’m just glad everything turns out okay!”

They talk for a bit after that over the coffee they just bought. Turns out, they did consider celebrating in Vegas because it’s where Spencer’s mom stays and she can’t fly. Chris tells them to call anytime because he still has the binders from planning Haily’s wedding since it’s not too long ago, he also has a few contacts that he recommends.

Chris promise to email him the video as they walk to the subway. Derek and Spencer are walking way ahead of them, being lovey-dovey, and whispering something then Derek looks scandalized. Chris and Aaron have been walking hand in hand for a while now, with Chris pressing tight to his side because of the cold. In the middle of the way, Aaron gave him his coat, and Chris crosses one of his relationship bucket lists.

“Did Derek told you he’s going to propose?” Chris leans to Aaron.

“Both of them told the team, separately of course. We’ve been tight-lipped for a few months. When did they tell you?”

“Derek last month at the picnic, and Spencer just today.”

“I take it the location is your suggestion.”

“Yup! A+ to you.” Chris swings their clasped hands, looking towards the newly engaged couple and see a glimpse of what Aaron and he could be.

Marriage never matters much to him, but it doesn’t look so bad from where he sees it. But that’s a conversation for later. Right now, he’s completely satisfied being Aaron’s boyfriend. Sadly, being Aaron’s boyfriend kind of feels like a soldier’s wife. They’re growing near to the subway, and he’ll have to bid Aaron goodbye again.

The train fills the track’s corridor, and the wind it brings is a bit chilly. Chris returns the coat, sling them over Aaron’s shoulder and pull the collar to kiss him. He always does whenever one is sending the other away. Chris can’t count how many times they had done this, but he knows they never neglect this little ritual.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Chris says, breath ghosting his lips.

Aaron kisses him one more time on the cheek, “Me too.”

The three of them waves his way as the train takes them away. No matter how many times he does this, his heart always tugs when Aaron disappears to the tunnels. Because he’d never know when they can meet again, or if they would call tomorrow or next week, or if Aaron would need a day or a few to text him back. If he moves in with Aaron, there’ll be no unsure goodbye like this.

It’s a difficult thing to do, to pick up everything you are, and move to a different place and merge with a different life. Chris had moved in or moved into with his lovers before, but never to a completely another town where his social life would change.

Even so, by seeing Aaron leaves, the choice doesn’t seem too difficult to take. Yet, he knows tomorrow is another day, with another mindset.

He reminds himself that there's no hurry, and it’ll all turn out okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid got Morgan’s attention since the first time they shake hands.

At first, Morgan’s flirts didn’t mean more than how he meant it with Penelope. Just playful, light-hearted, and most of all, friendly with a capital F-R-I-E-N-D. Along the years of spending time together, Morgan can’t pinpoint exactly how his view of the team’s pretty boy changed, but when it changed, he was over the moon.

In a team full of profilers, he doesn’t understand how and why none of them ever suspect him being this whipped over Reid.

Sure, he likes to sleep around, but the time when they asked about it, his partner(s) of the day happens to be women, hence the label of ladies man slapped to his name tag. He lets the tag hangs there along with many other flattering names. Somehow, the labels are enough to dismiss Morgan’s frequent glances towards Reid’s cubicle as something of mischieve, when it was completely a thirst in nature.

Often in a moment of focus, Spencer’s shiny soft curls would fall to his face. After finishing one report, he’d put the hair back and licked his lips. Derek’s hand would itch, wanting to put his hair back himself.

Morgan also doesn’t know when he just decides that he wants to pursue Reid. The next thing he knew, he goes to Reid’s cubicle and put is juicy ass on his desk for Reid to peek at the goods.

“Hey, Spence-”

Without looking up, Reid put out his palm. Twitching his eyebrows, Morgan puts his hand on Reid’s open one uncertainly.

Mind you, the team is still in their cubicle, witnessing all of this with out-of-worldly confusion. Morgan is grateful that they keep their confusion silent.

Reid looks at their awkwardly conjoined hands and narrows his eyes at Derek.

“What?”

“What?” Derek echoes uselessly.

“Where’s your report?” Reid asked.

“Why are you asking for my report?”

“You want me to do them, don’t you? Why else you would be here?”

Morgan puts his other hand on his chest and hangs his jaw because he doesn’t want to let go of Reid’s hand just yet. It’s as he suspected. Slender, long, and cold to the touch.

“I didn’t always come to make you do my reports! You think so little of me!” Even after Morgan puts his ass on the table and all that!

“Oh. What’s up?” Reid takes his hand back, folding them above those damned reports instead of on Derek’s everywhere else.

“There’s some deep old-timey movie re-playing at the old teacher near here, uh... Wittgenstein?”

“Oh, I know that. I’ve been wanting to watch it,” Reid’s eyes light up, and that made Morgan day. It’s smooth sailing for him now.

“Yeah! Let’s go watch that, maybe tomorrow if you’re free?”

“I don’t take you as a fan of a philosophical movie.”

“No, but I like Tilda Swinton.”

“That’s great!” Reid twists his pretty big-brained head to the side, catching Prentiss eyes that have been gaping her mouth at them. “Prentiss!”

“Huh? Yeah? What?” She straightens up as her eyes balked, clearly surprised that they caught her staring.

“Wanna come see a movie with us?”

Before Morgan can give her a warning glare, her short-circuited brain is faster than him. “Okay.” Then Emily catches the glare that turned into a dismissed groan.

“Rossi? JJ?” Reid asked. Behind Morgan, JJ is in Rossi’s cubicle, they’re passing glances at each other before looking at Morgan for permission. Morgan, just shrugs in defeat.

“I’m also a fan of Tilda,” Rossi said amusedly.

“Sure, I’d like to,” JJ also agrees.

Reid then looks back at Morgan, who’s concealing his disappointment in a pretty smile. Maybe next time. Before Morgan stands up to retreat, Spencer beats him to it and stare him dead in the eye with a cocky smirk.

“You don’t think I’ll let you drag me into a ‘boring movie’ so you can make moves on me on the theater, do you?” Reid says. Even though the words alone are smooth, Reid’s eyes him nervously, licking his lips as if he can’t believe the foreign words out of his mouth. “Pick a more mainstream movie next time, maybe I’ll let you distract me then... I should ask Hotch if he also likes Tilda Swinton.”

Then Reid left, leaving dust and jaws hanging behind him. Morgan slowly turns around, looking knowingly at Prentiss. “What was that, man?”

“I... my head just... urgh, Sorry.”

“Never mind that, how did this development go undetected under our noses?” JJ says to the rest of the team.

“Never mind _that_ , I thought I was on the edge of combusting from Morgan and Garcia’s flirting, you just gotta go double whammy on me huh? Have you no concern about my age?”

“You’ll survive, Rossi,” Morgan chuckled, patting Rossi on the shoulder. “I suggest you guys help me for a change!”

“I don’t think there’s a need for help,” Emily chirped in. Morgan quirk an eyebrow at her. “You ain’t so sharp huh, Morgan?”

Morgan’s gears turn slow but they’re turning all the same. He blinks owlishly in disbelieve then looks up to Hotch’s window office to find Reid’s face. Peeking at him with a blush in his face and a very confused Hotch.

Well, there goes ‘smooth sailing’.

-.-.-.-.-

Look at those fools. Sure, Reid has his moments of self-doubt, lack of experience in flirting, and social awkwardness all together, but Reid had noticed Morgan’s eyes on him had changed from friendly to wanting for a long time now. Reid noticed because he’s also been paying attention to Morgan. More obsessively after he had noticed the gestures and indication of his interest. It felt almost too good to be true when Morgan asked him to watch a movie just now. Then Reid panicked after Morgan gives him his hand. They’re warm, strong, and coarse, grounding.

Morgan looks up and meets eyes with Reid that’s too slow to walk away from the blinds of Hotch’s office window.

Hotch has been sitting in his chair, witnessing silently for a few minutes.

“I take it you didn’t come here just too peek downstairs, did you?”

Reid, who hasn’t said anything ever since he steps into the office, strides quickly and sits on the guest chair.

“Movie night... Um, do you want to go with us tomorrow?” Reid finally asks, almost too fast to be comprehensible, but Hotch catches it.

Hotch looks outside, a few confused heads are looking his way, and he looks at Reid who’s tapping his feet. “He asked you on a movie date, didn’t he?”

“What do I do?!”

“Isn’t that good? You like him too.”

Reid gave Hotch a surprising look, but it didn’t last long. Of course Hotch knows.

“I... I do, but his approach...” Reid tried to choose his words carefully as Hotch patiently waits. “His approach tends to be frank and to the point. As much as I like to reciprocate I’m afraid that my lack of experience may cause slight mishaps in the process. All in all, I’m just not as experienced as Derek. I don’t get approached often, and I don’t know how to approach back because I often don’t want to. Now I do want to, but I have no idea how to do it. And I know there’s a difference in methodology and practicality of flirting. I am completely lacking of knowledge in both-”

“Reid,” Hotch cuts in, “Do you want my advice?”

Reid nods vigorously.

“Talk to him about this. That you like him too, but you need time.”

“You suck at giving advice.”

Hotch just smiles. “Reid, I never had any meaningful relationship until Haley, which I stayed with since highschool then divorced. I’m not experienced in relationships more than you do. You should’ve asked Rossi.”

“The divorcee of three?”

“I stand corrected. Do you want me to teach you how to flirt or something?” Hotch says after a deep sigh. “What are you really worried about Reid?”

Reid bites his lips, picking at his nails and take a short deep breath for what’s coming. “Morgan has a long history of casual relationships and that was not what I’m interested in. Talking to him may clear up that we wanted different things which is not what I want. I like that he’s attracted to me but the fear that I wanted more from him and the possibility that he can’t give me that is greater than I can handle. I don’t know what to do when that happens. I need you to give me advice if that happens.”

Again, too fast for a normal human for process and Hotch is finally showing signs of struggle. “You think he’s aiming for a _casual_ relationship with _you_?”

“You’re right, I don’t have the looks he prefers for that.”

“No, that’s not what I’m saying, Reid. I think you’re taking Morgan for granted. We all have been a team for years now, he knows you won’t be interested in a casual relationship and won't touch you with a 50-foot stick with that intent. My advice to you is, again, talk to him. I have an educated guess that Morgan’s intent doesn’t differ much than yours.”

Reid looks at his Chief unit to realize he’s not there. Hotch is giving him advice as his friend.

“You really think so?” Reid said meekly.

“It’s an educated guess.”

“And that’s why I go to you. Thanks, Hotch.”

“Your welcome, and good luck.”

++++++

They don’t talk about it. Not right away at least.

They’re not in a hurry, why not take their time? They work together anyway. They see each other more than they do anybody else outside of their team. Morgan is patient, especially when Reid has the cutest shy smile whenever Morgan flirts with him. Once in awhile, Reid would jab back with a quip reply and it’ll take a beat out of his heart. It doesn’t miss Morgan how Reid hides his nervousness behind his silence and stares. Reid needs that, the time to process his new interest and the possibility of a relationship between them.

Morgan did that the moment Reid walked into the Berau and made him think ‘Dear Lord look at that sweet face’. The Bureau doesn’t have any opposition to the team being in a relationship as long as they stay professional, so they have no professional blunders.

They dance around each other’s for months, throwing subtle flirts, but not yet going on dates, and Morgan can go longer, he doesn’t care. He’s playing the big game and going all in. Whether he wins or loses, it’ll all be worth it. Though he’s not so pessimistic about his prospect since Reid is also showing interest. He wouldn’t have gone through with it if Reid doesn’t, and he bets Reid knows that. Reid is showing enough interest to keep Morgan around but not yet biting the bait, that’s his Vegas streak right there. No matter, Morgan too can play that game.

They go around and around each other, throwing their cards but not yet revealing their aces. It’s fun to tease Reid and Reid seems to like to prank him back. No loss no harm.

Though Morgans expect it, it still caught him off guard when Reid eventually folds.

“Do you like board games?” Reid asked as they’re in the parking lot. Morgan was about to drive him home, seems like Reid changed his mind.

“I do actually.”

“There’s a board game cafe near my house. We can go there tomorrow after work if you want.”

His throat bobbed seeing Reid’s eyes cast down shyly. How much he wants to tip that chin up and look at his eyes. “Just a casual hangout?”

“Or more.”

Morgan smiled from ear to ear. He knows it’s not up to him to give the say. Still, he doesn’t have a plan after this.

“This is it then?” Morgan does tip Reid’s chin up, and his heart swells when Reid goes along with it.

Reid is picking his nails yet not breaking contact, “I can’t make you wait too long, can I?” It was a harmless question, but the tone is wrong.

“What’s the hurry? I would’ve waited longer.” Morgan’s smirk wiped out when Reid responds with:

“Then I would’ve lost you.”

Morgan knits his eyebrows together, now fully facing Reid. “I don’t know what made you think I would’ve lost interest in you, but you can shove it back where it came from because it’s not happening.”

“I mean look at my competition, Morgan,” Reid scoffs, a hand extending to the nonexistent competition before tapping his thigh. “I’m playing to have you by the end of this. I’ve been dealt bad cards, so I...”

“What the- Bad cards? Have you looked at yourself?” Morgan snickers, because, really? Genius boy wonder, with pretty doe eyes, elegant long limbs and shiny long hair and strong jaws is having self-esteem issues? Since when?

Reid bites his lips, looking down his shoes, and Morgan can hear his thousands of gears turning. “Running the probability of my cards and my competition to-”

“I take back my question!” Morgan grabs Reid by the shoulder, somehow amused how the genius in his hands could stray off so far. “There is no competition, no card games. I will wait, whenever you feel comfortable. You’ve won me the moment you told me to pick a mainstream movie.”

“I said ‘maybe’ back then. I didn’t even give you anything constructive enough-”

“And that’s all I need.”

Reid bites his lips, knitting his eyebrows at his shoes. His long slender hands are on top of Morgan’s and the moment he looks up, there’s a noticeable glimmer in his eyes.

“I need time.”

“I’ll give it to you.”

“I can’t... No, I need to do this slowly. This is completely new territory for me.”

“And I’ll give it to you.”

“But why would you?”

Morgan sighed resignedly yet smile anyway. His hands now frame Reid’s face, thumb rubbing his jutting high cheekbones.

“How could I not? It’s natural to want to give someone you love everything you are, isn’t it?” Morgan says, putting his heart on the platter as he has been doing. Now Reid just needs to decide whether to dig in now or put the lid back on and save it for later.

Reid’s breath hitched. His hazel ambers gleam as they open wide, searching, observing. Lost in disbelieve soon turns into acknowledgment, Reid closes his eyes and nods.

“Okay... Okay,” Reid’s voice breaking as he ducks his head, which Morgan steals the opportunity to kiss his forehead.

“You get it now, pretty boy?” Morgan teases.

Reid nods, his hand clutching the collar of Morgan’s jacket. Before Morgan could register what’s going on, a pair of lips pressed against his. He knows Reid can feel him smile, and he hoped he won't forget the feeling of how much Morgan wants him too.

+++++

Then they start to go on dates. They kiss. They cuddle when they have movie nights at each other’s place. Once they sleep in the same bed, doing nothing but sleeping mind you. They’re taking it slow, following the current, doing whatever they feel like without pushing for labels or anything like that, or so Morgan said.

Reid knows that the one carrying the current is him, the one taking it slow is him, the one doing whatever he wants is Reid and Morgan is just tagging along. Just being there, by his side, whenever Reid wants him, patiently waiting.

Some will think that Reid is being unreasonable, that what they have is perhaps cute yet confusing. They’re just going on dates, yet it’s more than that. Not quite boyfriends, but it’s nothing less than that.

However, everything seems to feel clearer now. They just got home from the science exhibition in DC. Reid knows Morgan doesn’t interested in the more complicated side of science, but he’s here anyway, always stealing glances and smiling at him. On the way home, they’re sitting on the train holding hands and Morgan lets Reid lay his head on his shoulder. Reid smiles to himself as he feels a rare sense of calm.

He tends to stay alert in public spaces. Try not to touch many surfaces, on the lookout for someone suspicious, sits straight, wary of his destination. Now he just draped over Morgan, letting himself be at the mercy of the moment, yet still, feel safe and sound.

“We’re here,” Morgan’s voice takes him out of the trance. The train had stopped for two seconds, a few people had stood up and left already.

When they walk holding hands, they started to do it since last month 7 days 5 hours and 4 minutes ago. The sky darkens in a dim light blue with the smallest tint of orange.

“Are you sleepy?” Morgan said as they walk back to Derek’s place since it’s closer to the subway.

“A bit.”

“I bet, you were running around all over that place. When you talked to one of the scientists, I thought you were talking in a different language.” Then Morgan chuckles, making Reid a bit flustered.

“Were you bored?”

“Not really. There’s some cool stuff there, like that aerogel stuff and vantablack. Those are trippy.”

Reid smiles as they continue walking. “Thanks for accompanying me there.”

“Sure. And you promise...”

Reid playfully rolls his eyes, “Yeah yeah, I will go hiking with you. Just hope that we didn’t get called once we get to the top.”

“We’ll have to take a leave for that one, you think you can handle that?” Morgan cheekily shoves his shoulder against Reid.

“What? Handle a leave?” he replied offendedly.

“I know you can’t pretty boy, your brain tends to run around everywhere. Just see, when we’re hiking, then all you see is the view and your brain just shut off.”

“You want me to be brain dead?” he teased.

“You know what I’m saying.”

“I know...” Reid giggles. “I was not sleepy, I was relaxed. I didn’t think much of my surroundings then.”

“I have a hard time believing you were relaxed at the science exhibition when your mouth running ten words per second.”

“First that’s impossible. Second, I wasn’t talking when I was in the exhibition, I was talking about when we’re on the train.”

“When you’re laying on top of me?” Morgan leans in, face so close and voice so deep that it takes a beat out of Reid’s heart.

“No, when my mind was too busy trying to get your wallet.”

Morgan quirks his eyebrows and probe around his jacket. Reid quickly lets go of his hand and speedwalk away.

“Hey, come here!” Scolds Morgan, that fell on deaf ears as Reid treads away with a giggle. Reid turns around once he’s in a safe distance and holds out a leather wallet.

“Look at my ‘frail bony little hands’ go,” Reid dangles.

“I said that as a compliment, Reid.”

“Sure you do.”

“I do,” Morgan says as he runs over to him.

Reid stops and lets Morgan put his arm around his waist. He doesn’t make it easy though. Reid lifts his wallet while on his tippy toes, while they’re chest to chest and eyes to eyes, equally smug. Morgan might be broader than him but their height is the same and Reid has longer limbs. Add all of that up, that wallet is out of Morgan’s reach.

“I love your fingers,” Morgan said as their faces are a hairline from each other. Reid feels Morgan’s hand going up to his from his elbows and having mighty fun roaming up to his wrist, fingers feeling the back of his wrist then slides to his palms, reaching the wallet. Guess Reid isn’t that long-limbed after all.

“And I like touching them,” Morgan says, snatching his wallet away and kisses his lips.

Reid pulls his collar before Morgan can lean away, deepening the kiss. Both his arms circles behind Morgan’s shoulder as his pair of arms on Reid’s back. For a split second, Reid feels that same trance where he shut everything else off and only think about the man in his arms.

+++++++

When Morgan watches the news about an FBI agent taken hostage by the Separatarian Sect, his blood runs cold. Reid and Emily are in there. Morgan screamed for Hotch and they watch with tense nerves and horror for another second before bolting to Colorado.

It’s operation Minimal Loss. This means that they can’t get everyone out of hostage, but the goal is to get as many people as possible. Morgan puts aside the morbid feeling clawing in his heart and tries to work professionally. To do the best he can without the emotional burden that’ll steer him away from focus.

He works like a robot, an efficient robot, with a slither of humanity in the form of hope. Hope that they can get their team out of there. Hope that this isn’t the case where he’ll lose Reid.

In the end, they can’t get them all. The wife of the leader’s sect detonates the building to explode. Within the slim opening, Morgan manages to find Reid and pull him out of there in the split seconds before she bends down and takes the detonator.

The building burns behind them, and Reid gazes at it while Morgan drags him away. Emily runs up to them, tears in her eyes as she flings her arms around Reid. As Reid hugs her back, Morgan’s vision starts to blur, knees wobbling. He finds a tall surface to lean on and sighs, palming his tear back against his skull.

They still have a job to do, and Morgan is still on the clock. Morgan stands up and immediately faced with Reid, standing in a crooked posture, face cringing, holding back pain. Reid’s hazel eyes shifted to greenish, glowing because of the fire next to them. They’re gazing at each other for what it feels like minutes with one thing in mind, yet none of them are brave enough to voice it.

Trembling hand holding onto his forearm, “Are you okay?” Reid asked weakly, voice hoarse.

Morgan presses his lips and holds onto Reid’s hand, “I should be asking you.”

“You’re the one looking worse than me.”

Morgan sighs shakily as the feeling of dread came back, the realization of what could be, and how morbidly lucky he is. “Let’s get you to a medic.” Reid’s arm slung around his shoulder as he helps him to the ambulance.

“Morgan...”

“Safe your breath now, please.”

“Derek, I’m okay.”

“I know that.”

“Okay.” Reid then lay his head on Morgan’s shoulder, rubbing his back while they’re on the way to the ambulance.

++++++

They didn’t say anything when Morgan drives him to his apartment. He lets Morgan walk him up to the door. When they do reach the door, it feels like the tension from the scene melts away from Reid’s system.

His back leans against the door, Reid gazes at the equally exhausted Morgan. They share the same woeful stare, with the same thought in mind.

“I’ve never seen you cry before,” Reid told him, referencing today’s close call. Morgan didn’t cry, but there were tears in his eyes.

“It was close, too close. I thought...” Morgan trailed and didn’t finish. He doesn’t have to, Reid feels the same way.

“Come in?” Reid asked with a tone of doubt.

“Sure.”

Morgan’s smile is so genuine and so pure that for a split second, Reid retracts his intent. Only for a split second though. As soon as the door closes behind them, Reid grabs Morgan by the collar and thrust his lips against his. Kissing him as if the prolonged frustrating red light finally turned green, and he’s relieving the thing he’s been wanting to do since they walked out of that explosion.

There’s a rigid pause in Morgan’s posture, it made Reid hesitates to continue. So, Reid retracts to look at Morgan and search for signs of displeasure only to be pulled in again and kissed more fervently. Without breaking their kiss, Reid locks the door then drops his jacket, bag, and keys away. His posture pins Morgan against the wall, hands roaming all over his body as his slender fingers easily slip under Morgan’s jacket, coaxing it to slip off without a fight.

They’ve had heated make out like this, but never this feverish and needy. They’ve touched each other bodies before, pressed against each other to know the contour well enough. Their touch used to be roaming, learning, now it’s groping in longing, impatient. Reid uses his hands to cradle the back of Morgan’s head, down to the taut skin of his neck, the firm pecs, and the valleys and hills of his abs. Morgan’s hand has been resting on his back, pulling, sliding down to the edge of his shirt.

Reid gasped when Morgan’s hand slid under his shirt, feeling the warm skin of rough texture against his skin, gently roaming on his hips, meekly traveling up to his ribs. Reid however is not _that_ patient. His hand goes straight to Morgan’s belt buckle.

“Whoa!” Morgan said, briefly as they broke the kiss, which Reid doesn’t let to last long.

“Can I?” Reid asked, waiting as their lips a hairline away.

“If it’s because of today-”

“Yes, it’s because of today, that is exactly why... With the nature of our job we-we should stop wasting our time.”

“It still doesn’t mean that you should force yourself in a pace you are uncomfortable with.”

“It’s not that, I promise, I want you.”

This close, Reid can see Morgan gulps and nods.

“Is there... uh...” Now it’s Reid gulping, suddenly nervous now that the momentum slowed down. “Is there anything you’re not comfortable with?”

“No.”

“No? Nothing at all?” Reid asked, finding Morgan’s answer to be unlikely.

“In this case, no, I’m entirely at your disposal tonight,” Morgan leans forward and kisses him back. Reid has more questions, more than his fingers can count, but Morgan doesn’t let him speak.

‘Thinking too much’, Morgan had said once when Reid takes 5 minutes psyching himself to touch Morgan’s abs. Now look at him, Morgan must've been proud.

Without breaking their kiss, they navigate themselves to Reid’s bed.

-.-.-

Reid can’t lift his face from the pillow. _I can’t believe I did that,_ he thought when he replays what happened last night, what he did last night. He doesn’t have it in him to be dominant in his life (and he doesn’t really care for it), last night, Morgan lets him. It feels glorious, it feels good, and Reid feels bashful whenever he thinks about it. He feels a bit bad that he enjoyed it this much, and how much he obsessed about it.

The scene replays over and over again ever since he woke up. Morgan on top of him, rocking his hips up and down, the smooth waves of his abs, his wicked face as he looks at Reid entirely disheveled one. Then all Reid did was watch in trance, and touch him unhelpfully.

“Come out of there,” Morgan chirped, stunning Reid who’s still under the covers. “I made breakfast.”

Reid shakes his head and he hears Morgan sighed. The bed dips and a weight laid on top of him. “Come out, I miss you, pretty boy,” Morgan coaxes. As less effort as it is, it’s working.

Reid peeks out of the covers, meeting Morgan’s face the lays above his shoulder, smiling angelically devilish as if it’s possible.

“What are you doing there?” Morgan asked.

“I... I’m sorry about yesterday?”

Morgan’s eyebrows knit in worry, “Why?”

Reid gulped, “I wasn’t really as proficient as a partner, and I didn’t do anything to reciprocate in any way-” Reid’s able cut off by Morgan’s burst of a laugh.

“I remember your hands being very proficient last night,” Morgan purred, hands slipping under the covers. “I told you I like your fingers.”

Reid pulls the blanket to hide his face that’s burning red, “I’m glad that they’re of use.”

“They are,” Morgan pulls away the blanket, revealing Reid’s naked chest. “I enjoy last night, I thought that was pretty obvious, do you?”

“I do too.... and I was also surprised,” Reid confessed as Morgan pulls his arms to sit.

“Surprised by...?”

“That you’d...” Reid bites his lips and puts his hair behind his ears, “... I thought you’ll be the... one that... uh, pitch?” Morgan owlishly blinks with eyebrows raised unimpressed. “I can feel you judging Derek, I don’t know anything about this, I thought I make my lack of experience pretty clear.”

Morgan only chuckles, “I don’t know what made you think that, but I’m comfortable with both positions. Since it’s your first time with a man, of course I’m not going to make you bottom, that one needs time, especially if it’s your first time.” Morgan leans down to catch Reid’s downcasted eyes, “Do you want to be?”

Reid released his bitten bottom lip, “I don’t know, it just seems... intimidating.”

“Then I’m perfectly comfortable never topping you.”

“But it doesn’t mean I’m not interested,” Reid completes, still nervous. Morgan made it looks easy and pleasurable, Reid wants to do that. “I want to try everything...w-with you.”

Morgan leans forward and gives Reid a longing kiss, smiling like a fool, “I do too... We’ll do it slowly, in our comfortable pace.”

Reid smiles, no longer bashful, but excited. He had been dreading to have sex with Morgan. Afraid about performance anxiety and all that. Morgan has so many experiences, though it’s good that Reid can lean on him, but he’s afraid he came out lame or that it won’t be as gratifying as expected.

The performance anxiety is still there, along with being nervous, but that moment with Morgan feels incredibly good. He understands why sex can be so therapeutic, how it can be used to convey love. The way Morgan catering to Reid’s needs made him feel so loved.

It made yesterday’s fried nerves heals back. Back to the ground after being terrorized of what could be.

It’s time, Reid felt. The last day Morgan would wait.

Reid gulped, and lift his head to look at Morgan’s eyes that are wide open in anticipation. “I love you, Derek.”

Morgan’s breath hitches, then another with a smile and a glimmer in his eyes. A pair of hands landed on him, clutching tightly.

“I love you too, Spence.”

It feels a bit different when they kiss after that. It feels somewhat whole and in tune. Reid feels complete. Reid feels happy, and by the look of Morgan’s wide smile and light in his eyes, Morgan is too.

++++

Morgan forgets about it, but he can always count on Reid to understand and remember for him.

They’re on a case in Philadelphia and it’s late at night, they’re tucking into their respective hotel room to rest for the day. Morgan is neck-deep on the case, feeling like he’s missing something. From his experience, once there’s a tug he needs to chase it before it gets away. In the end, it gets away anyway, and it’s midnight. He should sleep now because tomorrow they need to leave early.

He just realized that his roomie, Hotch, didn’t come back from visiting Rossi’s room, and his go bag is nowhere in the room. Huh.

His bones jump out of his skin when the door knocks as soon as he thought of him. Except that it’s not Hotch even though the door opens with a light beep of the keycard.

“Hey, it’s me,” Reid peeks in and let himself in, bringing his go-bag.

“Hey,” Morgan drops the files he was looking at and immediately wraps his arm around Reid’s waist, kissing him on the lips. “Not that I’m not happy you’re here, but it’s case night.” Morgan doesn’t let go of Reid though, and his boyfriend just chuckles.

Spencer drops his go-bag, and they fall to the bed, spending a few minutes making out before Reid breaks away. He reached to his bag and pulls a bundle of tissues and unwrap it to show a pastry inside. An apple strudel from the smell of it. Derek’s eyes widen at the sight. This isn’t the first time their anniversary falls on a case, but every time it does, they take a small snack and eat it together. It started with their second anniversary since Derek can’t cook them a meal, any pastry or cake does it.

“Happy fifth anniversary,” Spencer smiles from ear to ear, and Derek lost his words for a few seconds.

“I... I’m sorry, I forgot.”

“I know, it’s okay. You were chasing the tug,” Spencer says empathetically, making Derek falls in love with him all over again.

They eat together and talk about anything but the case, then sleep in each other’s arms. That night, Derek is determined to propose to him on the next anniversary.

When their sixth anniversary comes, Derek is ready. He had the ring, and he remembers, but the date falls on a case yet again. Derek comes to Spencer’s room with a chocolate croissant instead.

+++++

Spencer got a thumbs up from Chris from the bottom of the stairs. Their talk had made him less nervous and reassured. Chris had a very... different approach to things, and he seems eager to help just for the sake of it. Derek and Hotch arrived with coffee. Naturally, Derek stops at him to give his coffee while Hotch goes to Chris, whos keep his vibrating under control, which is surprising.

“Hey, where have you been?” Derek asked.

“Me? Where have _you_?” Spencer takes a sip of the coffee, black and a lot of sugar, how he likes it. “I turn my back for a while and you’re gone with Aaron. Chris told me you eloped.”

Derek barks a laugh, “And then you reconcile with Chris?”

“What else am I suppose to do with a broken heart that the love of my life left me with?” Spencer feels his cheeks heat up when he says it, but he meant it, even when it’s under Chris’s bizarre hypothetical story. “Chris got nothing on you, but he’s pretty close in personality to you so he’d make a good rebound.”

“Oh, do I have to be jealous?” Derek teased, and Spencer has long immune to it, but he humors him all the same.

“As long as you’re with me, you never have to be,” Spencer clenches his coffee. Now is a good time as any.

His knees are about to buckle, but not on purpose, because Derek beats him to it. His coffee is snatched away from his hand as Derek goes on one knee, taking out a black velvet box from his jacket. His eyes already blur with tears before Derek could say anything. Inside is a silver band with engravings and woven like waves with a diamond embedded into the ring, practical and pretty, Derek once told him.

“I had known from the moment you walked into the BAU that you’re a man after my heart. You got me so bad,” Derek chuckles, smiling to show his pearly teeth as his eyes water too. “I’ve known I wanted to propose to you last year, and I’ve known that I can’t imagine living without you way long before that. Spencer, my lovely genius man, would you marry me?”

Spencer wipes the tears threatening to fall. He didn’t nod or shake, instead, he kneels in front of him. Derek’s eyes are blown wide when he does, knowing what’s going on. Spencer takes out his box and presents a ring. Wide berth gold band with engravings on the edge, strong and flashy, like once Derek claimed himself, and Spencer agrees wholeheartedly.

Spencer wants to say something like Derek does, but none of the words he can think of can ever truly explain how he feels. It all got too much and got stuck on his throat. So, he says the first thing that came to mind.

“I don’t have the best self-confidence. It’s difficult to deal with my self worth growing up. I struggle to be enough with myself. I eventually did. Then you came, and you see me as something more. More than my knowledge, more than my past, more than sticks of bones wrapped in skin,” Spencer bites his lips from laughing, it’s been a long time since he can say that without the bitter taste in his mouth. “You’re charming and pretty and snarky and a little bit of sass,” and Derek laughed. “It’s hard not to fall head over heels for you, and I love loving you. I’d marry you ten times over if you’d marry me. So, yes.”

Derek smiles, ear to ear with pearly teeth, “Yes.”

They raise to their feet and Derek wraps him in strong arms as they passionately kiss under the blue sky. As usual, Spencer anticipates Derek dipping him, he always does when he’s excited, make him laugh at the dramatic move. They put their respective ring and kiss some more, feeling even more strongly with the ring in their fingers.

After their happy bubble pops, Derek notices there are other people in here. They look down the stairs to a very happy Hotch and a crying Chris with his phone up.

“You’re welcome!” Chris says between tears and hugs them in a death grip.

When they go home, they emailed the video Chris took to the team so they’ll be calmer in the office the next day.

That day, Derek and Spencer celebrate with a home-cooked meal for the long night ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddayathink??
> 
> Open to critics. Comments and Kudos if you like this~
> 
> Please tell me if there's a tag I need to add  
> 
> 
> [find me on tumblr!](https://emotionalcello-makefanfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
